


Prince in a black suit

by XX302AnimeFireXX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU TIME, Am I missing a student? Well all the classmates are here, Aspikette, Chloe isn't terrible, EMILY AIN'T DEAD she just sleeping for a while, F/M, Gabriel doesn't go outside but yet he hosts a party, Kagami and Luka don't exsiste, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Multisnake, NO ONE LIKES U LILA, No more love square it's the love polygon, Plagg is laughing at there bluntness, They aged up, Tikki's done with there bluntness, adrienette - Freeform, i'm ready to die, ladrien, multidrien, the legal age to go in a club is 17 here but to buy a drink you need to 18. don't ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX302AnimeFireXX/pseuds/XX302AnimeFireXX
Summary: When Marinette is caught talking to Adrian at a photoshoot, AND she fixes his coat, Gabrial takes it upon himself to hire her as an intern. One week in, she has to work as a server at one of his parties and is harassed by some of the vulgar male models. Luckily, she has a prince in a black suit to save the day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), o - Relationship
Comments: 147
Kudos: 238





	1. Adrien Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain Showers & Shower Showers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502765) by [Lyradaisical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyradaisical/pseuds/Lyradaisical). 
  * Inspired by [Lemonade and Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615702) by [Lyradaisical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyradaisical/pseuds/Lyradaisical). 



> Hiiiiiii. In this story, I guess you could call it an AU because there is no Luka or Kagami. I might put this up on Fanfiction.net, so look out for that if you prefer to read there. Also, they’re sophomores in high school now, so they have the teenage life of seventeen-year-olds. I haven’t watched season 3 so nothing from there is referenced. Marinette can actually make sentences around Adrien. Adrien finds out that he loves Marinette. Alya and Nino are angels and Chloe’s a bitch at first and Lila is just a Bitch. I own no art cause I'm trash at art. Enjoy!

_8:34, Marinette’s room._

Marinette’s eyes fluttered as she rose from her wonderful slumber. It was a Saturday and she had nothing to do. She looked at her upper window to see golden sun rays shooting down at her, making her eyes literally glow. She heard a swish in front of her. She sat up on her bed to see Tikki flying around the room with a big smile on her (there?) face. She was humming the tune that Marinette would hum whenever she was really happy. 

“You’re in a good mood Tikki,”

“Ya, I am! I get to meet up with Plag today!”

“I thought that Plag got on your nerves”

“He does, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like him,”

Marinette gave Tikki a soft smile, she was happy that she found someone special, even if they were just friends (Or was there something more? Mari didn’t know). She just wished that one day someone would love her as if she was special. She shook her head to erase those thoughts. Of course, people thought she was special! There were Alya and Nino, all her friends at school, and of course Adrien and Chat. She stretched her toned arms into the cool air and got on her hands and knees to get out of her bed. As she went down her ladder, she asked Tikki

“So when are you going to see Plagg?”

“Well, I was actually going to surprise him. If I could go now, would that be ok with you?”

“Tikki, you don’t need permission, just tell me your heading out,”

“Thanks, Marinette! You’re the best,”

Tikki hugged Marinette’s check, making it feel warm and fuzzy, only for the contact to be broken when she flew through the wall, making Marinette sigh. It’s not that she didn’t want to see Tikki happy, but she would get lonely today. She went over to her closet and scanned the sweaters. She recalled it would be about ten to eighteen celsius (50-60 f), so she would wear a light sweater. Her eyes landed on a lavender sweater. It was simple and it went just before her hips, but she felt that it would be appropriate for the weather. She took her hair ties and decided to put her hair into two buns for a change, leaving some strands down to frame her face. She then picked out some dark denim jeans. After changing, she looked at her desk and saw her pink sketchbook lying on her cold table. She gracefully picked it up and traced her fingers over the sem. It was true that she hadn’t sketched in a while. That wasn’t her fault though, right? She had responsibilities. She had to be Ladybug, she had school, the bakery, and keeping her identity a secret. Ok, maybe she didn’t have that much to do. She didn’t really have to work at the bakery and school wasn’t THAT hard. Today would be a good day to sketch something. She had to keep up her drawing skills and it was a free day, so she saw no reason why not to draw something for the day. She smiled as she took the pink lemonade colored journal and held it close to her chest as she trotted to get out of the house. 

  
  


_8:34, Adrien’s room._

Adrien rendered his now smaller room. He remembered the day he requesting for a normal-sized room. He wanted a room about the size of Marinette’s, because of its homey feel and coziness. He shook his head for thinking about his friend for the third time that day. He didn’t understand it, but over the years, he started to think of her more often. Maybe it was because of her sweet smile, or the way she was always so kind to people. She stopped studdering around him, and though it wasn’t like they were as close as her and Alya, he could say that they were now better friends. He flopped down on his bed and moaned.

“What’s up with you?”

Adrien just groaned at Plagg’s tone. 

“I’m just distracted,”

“Maybe eat some Camembert. That always takes my mind off things.”

Said Kwami gulped down a piece of cheese without even chewing. 

“Cheese isn’t the answer to everything Plagg.”

‘Yes it is”

“No, it isn’t”

“Is too,”

“Is not”

“Is too!”

“Is no-,”

“Don’t tell me you’re talking about cheese.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. Had someone caught his talking to Plagg? Did they even know what Plagg was? The two men (Yes. If Plagg is over a thousand years old, he gets to be a man) looked up to where the voice was coming from. Plagg’s eye’s softened at the sight while Adrien was just confused.

“Shugarcube! What are you doing here?”

“I thought I would surprise you. It’s been a couple of years since we’ve seen each other,”

“It hasn’t been that long though,”

“Ya well I missed you and the other Kwami’s”

“Couldn’t you just visit Trixx or Pollen?”

“I’ve already seen them through dummy,”

“I’m sorry, Who are you?”

The two Kwami’s turned their attention to the confused man who sat on the bed. Tikki giggled and glided in the air towards Adrien. She stopped just before his nose and he leaned back in shock from how close the creature was. Was this thing a Kwami? 

“Hi! I’m Tikki, Ladybugs Kwami. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Adrien.”

Said Kwami held out her small arm and Adrien looked down at it before hesitantly shaking it. He always thought that all Kwami’s were as sassy as Plagg, but he didn’t expect Lady- Tikki to be so polite. After seeing that she wouldn’t do anything misgivings, he gave her a warm smile.

“The pleasure’s all mine Tikki,”

He gave her a bow as if he were about to dance. He heard the Kwami giggle before flying back over to Plagg and saying. 

“I see you’ve influenced him with your flirtatious personality,”

“No way. Plagg? Flirtatious?”

Plagg just folded his arms.

“No. He’s just like that. He’s a boring human because he doesn’t like Camembert.”

` “Of course you had to bring cheese into the conversation.”

Moped Tikki as she facepalmed. Adrien chuckled at her action and wondered if they were more than friends. He wondered if he and Marinette could be more than- Stop it, Adrien! Before he had the chance to ask the two, the door to his bedroom creaked. The Kwami’s flew over to Adrien’s bed and fazed through the soft covers. Adrien turned to the opening door to see Nathalie standing there. 

“Are you ready?”

It was then that Adrien remembered he had a photoshoot, and that’s why he came into the room.

“Oh, ya, I’ll be there in a minute”

With a nod of her head, she closed the solid door and the two Kwami’s came out from under the bed giggling. Adrien just sighed at the two before walking towards his bed to grab his bag that he would need for photoshoots. He turned to his door to meet Nathalie at the front. The only Message he left behind was,

“Don’t get caught,”

  
  


_9:01, the park, Marinette._

Marinette sat down on the wooden bench and took out her ear-phones. She put them in her eardrums and scrolled through her playlists. She decided to pick a random one on, and the song “Sẽnorita” came on.

She looked around the park for any inspiration and her eye’s caught on a white tent in the distance. She squinted her eyes to look at a moving figure in a red polo shirt and blonde hair. Adrien? As the figure came into vision, she was sure that it was him. She snickered as she saw him smile at a camera. When the cameraman finished taking a couple of the picture. Adrien sat up and looked in her direction. She froze. Did he not know who she was, did he catch her staring. She was about to freak out, but Adrien just gave her a warm smile that made butterflies turn in her stomach. She gave him a nervous smile and a little wave before it hit her.

She could make a dress off of Adrien’s personality! Or how people felt around him is what she meant. He made people feel elegant and formal because of his famousness, but yet you still felt like you could be casual and yourself around him because of how calm and chill he was. She started a lovely sketch in her notebook, chewing on her pen here and there, looking around for a bit for anything to help her. When she was done, she held it up to her face and gave a wide-eyed smile.

She made a formal, casual dress. It had shoulderless, see-through, sleeves, with an upside-down v-cut and two strings going around the neck and down the back. There was a slight cut in the middle, exposing a bit of the chest, but ending right before the skirt, which was a bit puffed out and ended at the knees. It was a sepia tan color that made her feel warm. 

She looked at the time. 9:54. She had been there for about an hour. Maybe she should walk around Paris for a bit, go to the river or Eiffel Tower. As she was about to get up, her favorite song came on. Symphony, by Clean Bandit. She smiled to herself and stood up, maybe she’d stay in the park area for a bit. She begins whisper-singing the words to herself as she began skipping in the park.

“♩I've been hearing symphonies, Before all I heard was silence. A rhapsody for you and me, and every melody is timeless♩”

She began twirling in her steps and she couldn’t stop herself from dancing a little. That’s the reason she didn’t notice that man walking towards her. 

  
  


_Adrien_

  
  


On his break, Adrien decided to go over and talk to Marinette, since he couldn’t get her out of his head, and because she was a friend. As he walked closer, he saw her get up and have some pep in her step. As he walked, he could see her start to spin, before she disappeared behind the statue. He smiled. Not a fake one that he would use with his modeling. Not a smile he would use when girls would ogle over him. A smile that was reserved for his friends was real, sure. But this smile was one that told people that he was madly in love without him even knowing it. He heard her soft voice coming closer to the other end of the corner, and he just waited to see if she stopped before hitting him. Though of course, she didn’t see him and bumped right into his chest. 

  
  


_No one’s POV._

  
  


Marinette felt the broadness of a man’s chest, as she bumped into him and placed her slender hands on his chest to keep her balance. She could feel his abdomen through his ruby red polo-shirt. She felt a blush of embarrassment creep up on her cheeks, as she pulled back and looked to the ground, not to show her rough colored checks. She began to stammer an apology.

“Um...I’m s-so sorry. I-I didn’t see yo-”

Adrien just laughed at her cuteness. She looked up at the man, recognizing his voice. She has never heard him laugh, minus the time they first meet. Marinette just pouted at him for making her embarrassed. The two didn’t notice the photographer snaps some pictures of the two. 

“Adrien! I thought I ran into a stranger!”

He just continued to laugh at her. She put a hand on her hip and glared at him as his laughter died down, but not going away as he said,

“You...you should have...seen your face!”

She swatted his chest playfully and he flinched in humor, “desperately” trying to stop her from hitting him. After his laughter died down, he saw her giggle a little before looking back up at him and smiled. She was now about as tall as his middle chest, but that was because he was like 6’0 feet now. He has a shorter haircut now, the sides are shorter and fluffy on top. He was now much more toned and more defined cheekbones. In simple terms, he looked older. While Marinette had longer hair and an older face, she hadn’t grown much taller, and while she couldn’t say her chest and behind wasn’t bigger, she couldn’t say she was...defined. 

“So, how’s the photo shot going?”

“It’s been boring until you showed up that is.”

A small blush tinted Marinette’s cheeks. She pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear and moved her eyes to look to the left side of the ground, as she gave a shy smile. Adrien just gave a toothy grin and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t shake the warm feeling in his chest at her little smile. He looked down at her hands to see her cradling her notebook.

“You doing some designs?”

He asked curiously, unconsciously leaning in to get a better look at her notebook. She looked back at him and gave a wide grin and said,

“Ya! I haven't designed in a while so I thought today would be a good day since I’m free. It’s ironic that you were here too, so I’m not as lonely,”

“Can I see it?”

“W-what?”

He raised an eyebrow at her stutter,

“...Can I see your design..?”

“Oh! Um..it’s not that good, besides it’s only a sketch,”

That was a lie. She had spent about twenty minutes getting inspiration and sketching, and about forty minutes making and coloring the final product. She was just scared he would criticize her work. But why would he do that!?! He’s WAY too nice to say something rude about it, but he probably won’t like it because…

“Come on Marinette, I don’t care if it’s a sketch, I’m sure it’s good.”

She slouched in defeat and put her head down. 

“Fine..”

She put the book out to him with one hand, and she lifted her head, shoulders still slouched. He gratefully took the book and scanned through the pages. He finally found the latest entry and he lifted his eyebrows in aw. The way the sleeves puffed out and were see-through. The little split in the middle and the color was so elegant but yet summer casual. He looked at the top of the page and saw his name in beautiful cursive letters. Adrien Agreste.

“Why is my name in the corner Mari?”

He saw her stiffen in the corner of his brilliant green eyes. 

“Um...because you were my inspiration…”

He looked up from the page and saw her twiddling with her fingers, avoiding all eye contact with him. He smiled reassuringly. 

“I think that’s sweet,”

She looked up at him to a heart-stopping smile on his face. She smiled sweetly at him, and the two stayed like that looking at each other for longer than necessary. When this little gesture was finished, the two proceeded to walk around the park for a bit and provide each other with small talk about the weather and school. After say, ten minutes, the two were met with the stern figure of Nathalie. 

“Adrien, your break is over. We are still waiting for Pére to show up to fix the coat, so you will model the other line in the meantime.”

Marinette looked between the two as they talked, feeling out of place. 

“What if Peere doesn’t show?”

“Then you will have to model the coat tomorrow,”

“But tomorrow I’m going to hang out with my friends, it’s my free day!”

“I’m sorry, but there is nothing I can do,”

Adrien slightly scoffed but sighed in defeat as he just nodded his head. Marinette however, would not let this slide. It was his free day tomorrow, and the class was going to go to the pool, then get ice cream, and then go to Marinette’s. He deserved to be there with them. 

“Um...is there a problem?”

Nathalie turned her attention to Marinette, and the girl stiffened under her iron gaze, only to relax when she gave her a small smile. She always felt guilty for taking her gift for Adrien and saying it was from Gabrial. She was very fond of the girl. 

“Sadly..um..”

“Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she won a couple of my dads contests, and I modeled some of her clothes,”

“Yes, I remember. Sadly Mrs. Dupain-Chang. Adrien’s jacket is a bit too big on him, and the tailor has yet to come and fix it.”

Marinette KNEW it was a bad idea to ask, but when was she NOT in some kind of trouble. 

“If, he’s not here...I can fix it,”

Nathalie raised an eyebrow in confusion. No one has ever asked to alter one of THE _Gabriel_ pieces. Adrien grinned and said,

“Of course! Marinette is amazing at sewing and fixing things! I have faith that she can fix the jacket!”

Nathalie looked between the two and couldn’t resist the two. Besides, she had to owe the girl anyways. It was her turn to sigh in defeat. 

“All right, right this way,”

The two young adults looked at each other with excitement and delight in their eyes. Marinette quickly follows Nathalie into the white tent, while Adrien trails behind. Nathalie places the fabric in her small palms and she examines the cloth.

“Can you get me a sewing kit, measuring tape, and scissors? Also, would you mind putting this on Adrien?”

Adrien gives her a solid nod and takes the coat from her hands, his warm, soft skin brushing against her pale hand. He puts on the dark brown coat and Marinette sees the problem right away. She circles him as she mumbles to herself. 

“The sleeves will need to be cut back by a lot, and seeing the type of style, the bottom will need to be cut off just after his hips. I might need to take a bit of the bulkiness out of the back…”

She continues to ramble, as she touches the coat and folds up places that would need to be smaller. When Nathalie comes back, she gives Marinette takes the measuring tape from her as she sets down the sewing supplies and scissors on a white table. She asks Adrien to take off the coat and he obeys without a word. She raps the tape around his waist and arms and other parts of his torso, making both of them blush. Once she was finished, she walked over to the sewing kit and said,

“If I work fast enough, I’ll be able to get it done from thirty minutes to an hour,”

“That would be appreciated, but work efficiently.”

Marinette gave her a solid nod, and Nathalie lest the tent, leaving the two teens behind. Adrien turned back to her and had the most delighted expression on. 

“You’re amazing Marinette. You really didn’t have to do this,”

“And let you lose your Sunday? No way! And besides, getting a chance to alter a _Gabriel_ design! Who would let go of a chance like that? I’m not saying that your dad’s work isn’t good and it needs fixing, I’m just saying that it's every designer's dream to be able to work for your father. His work is amazing and- I’m rambling again,”

She lowered her head in embarrassment, and he chuckled. 

“You're the best. I got to get back to work. Thanks again,”

He gave her, as Alya would call it, one of his “sunshine smiles, before running off to find Nathalie. She turned her attention back to the coat and took a deep breath. _You can’t mess this up. If you do, you will never get a chance to work at_ Gabriel _and Adrien will hate you. No, he could never hate you, he’s too kind and sweet and-SHUT UP MARINETTE AND GET TO WORK!_ She shook her head once more before starting on the jacket. She cut, and sewed, making sure the seams were perfect. She poked her finger here and there, not worrying about it. She got so invested in the work, that she didn’t even notice Adrien come in here and there to change, and sometimes he would look over to see how far she was. Once she was done, she held up the piece in front of her, it looked exactly the same, only a bit smaller. She placed it down on the table and then proceeded to walk out of the tent to tell Nathalie she was finished. When she went out, she stopped in the- doorway? Whatever, the entrance and exit and looked around. She saw Adrien switch poses, and Saw Nathalie behind the camera, watching blankly. She nervously went the long way over to the stern woman. Once she was there, Nathalie noticed her right away and smiled. You'd think she’d be serious, but she looked very kind and happy when she smiled, even if they were small. It was the way her face softened, eyebrows turning upwards, and features relaxing.

“I finished it. I left it in the tent.”  
Nathalie nodded her head and motioned for Marinette to follow. As they entered the tent, she heard the photographer praise Adrien for his modeling skills. She turned her attention back to Nathalie, who had taken the piece of clothing in her hands, and was examining the fine work. It was perfect. She couldn’t find a stick out of place, and it looked as though it had never been tampered with. 

_This girl is very good._

“Tell me Ms. Dupain-Cheng, do you make clothes regularly?”  
Marinette froze. Why would the assistant to the _Gabriel_ brand care about her life. But, she wasn’t going to be rude and not respond to her,

“More or less. I own a clothing website that my friend helped me make. People can buy my clothes, or ask for custom orders. It isn’t the most popular though, but it’s a start to my career!”  
“I see…”

They stood there in silence, Nathalie looking at the jacket, while Marinette stood there awkwardly. 

“Hey. Did you finish the coat?”

“Ya! Are you ready to try it on?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be,”

Nathalie handed Adrien the brown leather jacket, and he put it over the black, form-fitting shit he was wearing. It fit him...perfectly. Literally, the jacket itself looked tight enough so it looked sexy on him, but loose enough so it didn’t look like he was suffocating. 

“I see why you take custom orders Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

Nathalie said, looking at Adrien to see if there was at least one error on it. She found none.

“Damn, I look sexy in this,”

Marinette giggled.

“Ya, you do,”

Adrien looked up and grinned. Marinette caught herself and felt blood rushing to her face. 

“I mean, you look good in it ya, I’m not saying that you look sexy so I’m attracted to you I was just saying like...you know-”  
She rambled, only to be cut off,

“It’s fine Marinette. I’m teasing you. Now, we should probably get out there before 

Nathalie gets mad.”

Marinette didn’t even notice the woman (who did not stay for her rambling) leave. Probably because she kept on rambling (what did I tell you). The two teens (Teens, adults, hero’s, etc. I have many names for the children) scrambled out of the tent. Adrien walked over in front of the camera, while, Marinette went behind it and watched him, model. Today was a great day for the young girl. Not only did she spend time with the love of her life, but she also got to alter a _Gabriel_ design. What’s next, WORKING for Adrien’s father? Ya, like that ‘ill, happen.


	2. No, she's just a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiii. Here are the first two stages of the group hanging out for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to put down comments about how I could make the story better. I love feedback and Ideas from readers!

Sunday, 9:43

“Oh My God! Girl! Your five minutes early! This is a world record!”

Sunday. The day of relaxation. Marinette decided it was the perfect day to do stuff with the whole class. She decided that they would all go see a horror movie, then they would go to the pool afterward for about an hour and a half to two hours, go get ice cream afterward, then go to Marinette where they would watch HAPPY, movies and hang out, though Alya had a plan to get her ship together. Marinette looked around as she huffed, out of breath from sprinting there. 

“Is Adrien here yet?”

“He is now dude,”

Said Nino, pointing behind Marinette. She spun around to see a running blonde boy coming down the street. Out of breath, he states,

“I-hu hu...made it-hu hu hu hu..”

Marinette giggled asked if he was ok,

“Whuo..ya...so, what is this movie about,”

Alya spoke up,

“Oh, it’s called the cursed ring! It’s about a girl named Alice who is a waitress at a small restaurant, who finds a strange ring with a red jewel on it. It’s cursed though. She has about a year left to live unless she can break the spell by finding three things. The tooth of a clown and the clown is a killer and proceeds to chase her throughout the entire story, don’t know if that’s true or not. Anyway, she also needs a pigeon feather, and the secret jewel, which is a jewel connected to a neckless that looks just like the ring. It’s a horror story, and it’s super suspenseful!”  
“Sounds cool!”

“I hate scary movies, Alya, can I sit next to you?”

“No way girl! I’m sitting next to Nino. You get to sit next to Adrien.”

Alya handed the two their seating tickets, where they would sit in the back row. She gave the girl a wink before heading in, leaving a stammering and flustered Marinette.

“Alya!”

“I’m confused?”

“I-it’s nothing, come on, were going to miss the movie”

Marinette trotted into the movie theater, followed by a very confused Adrien.  
Once in, Marinette said, 

“It’s pretty empty today,”

“Ya. I wonder why?”

“It’s probably because all the movies are terrible, except for horror movies, and not many people like horror movies. Me being one of them.”

Adrien laughed at her comment as she looked as if she was done with life. When they came upon the concession station, Marinette asked. 

“Should we get some popcorn?”

“Will do! I’ll get it. Go find out seats, I’ll meet you there. You want any candy?”

“Oh no! I don’t want you spending money on me,”

“Marinette, I’m the son of the Gabriel Agrest, I think I can wast a couple of bucks and still have enough money,”

He does have a point, she thought. She sighed and looked at him like she was about to refuse.

“Please, let me treat you? It’s the least I can due after all you did for me,”

“Fine. Can you get me gummy bears? Oh! And make sure you get an extra-large popcorn with extra butter and salt,”

Marinette said as she walked backwards to keep eye contact with him. 

“Will do!”

She turned around to walk to the theater room, that they were going to. She checked the tickets once more before going to the top middle seats, putting her jacket in his seat to save it. She looked down a row in front of her to see Alya wiggling her eyebrows at her. She pouted and leaned forward to talk. 

“Ok, I hate you and love you at the same time, for the same reason,”

“Oh, and why would that be?”

She teased,

“You know exactly why,”

Marinette just glared at her. She didn’t know if she should choke her or hug her after the movie. She leaned back in her seat and looked down, only to look at the sound of Lila. She saw the snake dragging Adrien to sit with her, as he tried to politely refuse, trying not to drop the food. Their eye’s met and he gave her a look of sorriness and a bit of desperation like he wanted to sit with her, but that was probably her mind wanting to think that. She gave him a sad smile, that told him that it was ok and she forgave him. She just wanted him to be happy, and she learned that if that was with that bitch, then so be it. Their eyes separated, and she longed for the attention. It sounded selfish, but she couldn’t help it. She looked down in her seat, and she could feel Alya’s gaze on her. 

“I’m sorry girl. I’m sure Lila didn’t know,”

Oh, you poor soul. Still not knowing that Lila’s just fake and uses people. 

“It’s fine Alya, I can sit here on my own,”

“No way! I’m coming up there,”

She stood up from her seat. 

“No Alya, it’s fine! Sit with your boyfriend and have a good time,”

“I can’t have a good time if you don’t!”

“She’s right dude,”

“Guys, relax, I can have a great time even if he isn’t here!”  
Alya hesitated, before slowly sitting back down and mumbling,

“All right, I trust you,”

“Finally!”

She turned back to the screen, and Marinette frowned. In all honesty, she wasn’t fine. She was excited for Adrien’s snarky comments about the movie, and them sharing popcorn (AND NOW SHE WAS FOODLESS!!!) Also, he would have been a good presence to have, so she wouldn’t be as scared at the movie. Maybe they could have laughed at the funny parts together, or he could turn a scary part into something stupid to make her laugh. She sighed once more and smushed her check with her fist. Tikki popped her head out of her satchel and asked,

“Are you ok Marinette? You seem down,”

“I’m just sad that Lila took my, “date.” But who am I kidding, who would want to date me?”

“Probably a lot of guys,”

“Stop that Tikki, your to nice.”

“So are you. I’m not going to watch this movie, it’s too scary for me.”

“At least you can hide,”

“If I wanted to, I could go home unnoticed,”

“Yes, but I know you won’t,”

“You know me so well,”

The two giggle quietly, not to disrupt the other people that filed in the theater. Ok, so she was feeling a bit better now, but she was still disappointed. When the lights died down, she took a deep breath and looked at the bright screen. A couple of seconds later, she saw a shadow coming up the steps, and she saw familiar green eyes, and as the figure came closer, she could see...him, carrying a large popcorn, some drinks, and a pack of gummy bears. 

“...Adrien?”

“The one and only,”

“I thought you went to sit with Lila?”

“More like I was dragged. She said that she needed a seat buddy because she got scared easily and needed someone to be close so she doesn’t have an anxiety attack, but I think Kim overheard me say that I was planning to sit with you, and he said he could sit with Lila instead.”

“Wow, that’s...really nice of Kim,”

Marinette recalled Kim saying that he was team… Adrienette was it? Whatever it was he shipped them and said he would definitely help them get together. She smiled at this, Kim had been a great friend since elementary school, and she loved him like she loved all of her friends. She took her jacket off his seat and he sat down, placing her drink next to her, and putting the popcorn on his right thigh, so she didn’t have to reach across to grab some popcorn. 

“Here,”

He handed her the colorful bag of gummies and she gave him a warm smile. She gratefully took the bag and ripped it open.

“By the way, you can steel some of my gummies.”

“How about I ask for one?”

“And I give you three? Sure”

She placed three of the gummies in his hand and he chuckled. He looked at her and said,

“Thanks for yesterday. I’m really grateful.”

“Oh course What are friends for?” 

She gave him a closed eyes grin, and he laughed. She opened her eyes and frowned in confusion. She tilted her head and asked,

“What’s so funny?”

“I just had a feeling of Déjà vu. Remember when you helped me escape those crazy fans of mine when we were like, 15?”  
She thought back, and then she remembered and she laughed quietly,

“And how I was in my pajamas! And we had to were those weird outfits. How  
could I forget?”

Adrien was lost in her voice. His eyes trailed across her face. Noticing every freckle that aligned her nose, and the way her eyes glistened and glowed in the light of the screen, reminding him of a certain blue-eyed hero. The way she had lapis highlights in her hair, and how it contrasted her face beautifully. How her nose crinkled when she gave a huge grin, and her soft pink lips, that looked as she had lipstick on, but really they were natural. He smiled gently at her as she finished her sentence. 

“Those were fun times,”

The two of them both knew that they were going to enjoy the movie.

XXXX

The Agreste Mansion

Nathalie knew Adrien was found of his midnight haired friend. She was very kind and sweet. Someone to keep Adrien from being lonely when his father was working, and she always tried to make him feel welcomed. The thing that confused her, was why she didn’t tell Adrien all those years ago, the blue scarf was from her. She didn’t understand why the girl always gave her a bright smile, even if she seemed cold to her. She always felt terrible for taking the gift from the sweet girl. But it was for her boss, so what choice did she have. So when she got called into Mr. Agreste’s office, and he asked

“What is this,”

As he spun around the tablet to show her the picture of Adrien and Marinette, she froze.  
Shit.  
She had meant to give the photos to Adrien, but she totally forgot about them. But, she couldn’t lie to her boss, he’d find out one way or another,

“That is a picture of your son and his friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I believe 

that the photographer took a picture of them when they were talking.”

“And why was she in the park? Did Adrien invite her?”

“No, sir. She was there a little after we arrived and Adrien went over to talk to her. 

She also helped fix the jacket when Peére didn’t come,”  
Double shit.  
This brought Gabriel’s full attention to Nathalie. He glared at her.

“You let a child alter my work?”

His voice was stern and quite intimidating, but Nathalie didn’t even blink. 

“Yes, sir. But, she did a very good job, and the coat doesn’t even look altered.”

His eyes narrowed but he said,

“Bring me the jacket.”

Nathalie nodded her head and quickly walked out of the room. She came back with the jacket, and he examined the clothing. She was right. It looked as though it had never been tampered with. The seam was perfect, and you couldn’t even notice it was cut. 

“How long did it take her to alter”

“Approximately forty-five minutes sir,”

“And what is she majoring in,”  
“design and fashion,” 

“hum”

He leaned back in his chair, a thinking habit. He leaned back up and said,

“I want to meet this Marinette Dupain-Cheng, set a meeting at lunchtime tomorrow.”

“Of course sir.”

XXXX

The group of classmates walked down the street recalling there favorite moments of the horror movie. Adrien and Marinette especially had a great time, Marinette clinging to his arm at jump scars, them spilling popcorn everywhere from jumping in there seats. Adrien making snarky comments about stuff that didn’t make sense, and basically how Marinette imagined it to go. The two gender groups went separate ways to each locker room to change.

“Ah, the swimming pool. The perfect place to make men jealous that I’m taken,”

Alya stated, taking off her shirt to show her orange swimsuit that showed her upper-breasts. Unlike most girls, Alya was quick to hop on the puberty train and had that slim waist with abbs (It’s not like Marinette was more riped than her, noo…) and was now probably a D-cup in bra size, while Marinette, was just a B-cup, though she was happy the two were about the same hight. While Alya wore a sexy orange swim-suit, Marinette brought a scuba-style bikini, color-blocked pink and black with a high necked that was zippered down the middle. (to find this, go to youtube and type “lemonade and Vanilla Miraculous ladybug” you’ll be able to find it! It’s a fanfic video, and the picture is great) She put her hair in a loose bun on top of her head, and Rose protested,

“Oh, Marinette! Why don’t you keep your hair down, it looks so cute!”  
Rose wore a pink lace one-piece, that had of the shoulder straps and an open back, with a rose design starting on the right strap and ending in the bottom left corner. 

“Forget cute, you look hot!”

Alix said. She wore a one-piece as well, accepted hers went down like booty shorts and had a huge v-cut. It was light blue with a skateboard on the back and graphite letters saying, skater life!

“Come on guys, stop it,”

“How about you stop talking about your hair and show us your swimwear already! You designed it yourself right,”

“Ya, I’ll go change in the stall”

Before anyone could say anything she ran to the stall and began to strip her clothing. Once out, she saw everyone’s jaw drop. 

“Do you like my bathing suit?”

She said, thinking that was the reason they all looked shocked. Alya walked forward and said, 

“Ya, the bathing suit is great, but look at your Abs! And biceps and thighs! You’re ripped! Probably more ripped than Kim! Teach me your ways.”

She was now caressing her hands over her stomach to feel the sturdy stomach muscles. Some of the other girls (Alix, and Rose) came over and were touching her biceps. The room got uncomfortable real quick. Lila, being the attention-getting bitch she is, said,

“Wow...I’m sorry Marinette, but I can’t believe your this ripped, I mean, your so clumsy,”

“Well, Lila, just because I’m clumsy doesn’t mean I can’t work out,”

“What is your routine girl, give me dets!”

“Um...it’s a secret? Oh look at the time, we should head in, hahaha ok let’s go,”

Marinette bolted for the door, desperately trying to get away from any questions that could reveal her identity. She burst through the door, slipped on the concrete, and almost crashed into the water and the ground, but was relieved when she felt two sets of hands holding hers, and a hand on her back, keeping her upright. She shot her eyes in front of her and saw Kim holding her right hand and Adrien holding her left while having his other arm around her waist. Adrien had worry in his eyes while Kim had on a cocky grin. Marinette glared at him,

“I swear to God Kim, if you do what I think you’re about to, I will-”

She never got to finish her sentence, for Kim had wrapped his other arm around her waist, replacing Adrien’s, hoisting her in the air, before throwing her into the aqua water. Her bun came undone, and she lost the hair tie at the bottom of the pool. It felt cold and her skin tingled. She rose back up to the surface and took in the salty air of the pool area. She gave him a huge pout and some of the other girls began to walk out of the locker room. She’s really cute when she’s bossy or pouting. Wait, why am I thinking about this? She’s just a friend! (MNSJAF). Adrien shook his head to bring him back to the real world, which was Marinette getting out of the pool, only to be pushed back in by Kim once again, only this time, she grabbed out to the closest thing to her, which happened to be Adrien. He felt her cool, wet, hand grasp his wrist as she once again fell into the water. He had no time to react as his body was pulled into the deep end of the pool. Her hand was still on his wrist as the two plunged into the water. He unintentionally wrapped an arm around her waist, again, and they both opened there eyes to look at the other. At that moment, they didn’t care about the stinging of the chlorine, or how weird the scene probably looked on land. It was just them, in the water, gazing at each other, as if they were two parts to a whole (te he). Their faces weren’t even three centimeters away from each other, and to Adrien’s surprise, he didn’t mind. In fact, there was a part of him that wanted to close the space between them, he wanted to feel her touch, skin to skin. He wanted to feel the softness of her lips and the way she tasted. He wanted to run his hands through her hair, and inhale her intoxicating skin that smelled like freshly baked vanilla eclairs. But he wouldn’t do that to her, he couldn’t. It would make her uncomfortable. After a moment, Adrien looked up at the surface, breaking there thoughts and gaze. He looked down at Marinette, who seemed to just notice that he looked away, and gave him a shy nod. The two swam to the surface, their ears instantly catching the noise of there friends laughing like crazy at them. Marinette rubbed her face desperately trying to get the stinging out of her eyes. Adrien on the other hand, got out of the pool immediately, finally realizing how cold he was,

“Yo Agreste, why were you two down there so long? Did something devious happen,”

Kim wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde, who held a tint of pink on his cheeks, but unnoticeable by the boy in front of him. Marinette went to the pool wall, and looked up at Kim and said,

“We were down there because of you,”

She put her crossed arms on the ground, hiding her body from the world above. Kim put back on his cocky grin, and Marinette’s eye’s widened as he saw him walking backwards. She began trying to get out, but halfway up, Kim was in the air, body curled up and close to Marinette. He screamed,

“Canon ball~!”

BOOM! The water splashed everywhere, drenching Marinette and the legs of those close to her, which included Alya, Lila, Rose, Max, Ivan, and Adrien. Alya yelled at Kim,

“Seriously?!? I wasn’t planning on getting in till later,”

She folded her arms but then smirked. She gave Marinette a knowing look and smirked with her. She mouthed, 3...2…

“ONE!”

The two screamed catching Kim off guard. Alya leaped into the water as graceful as a swan, but as vicious...as a swan (If you didn’t know, swan are very vicious). She canon balled into the air and was so close to literally jumping on Kim, but succeeded in jut landing right in front of him, soaking him even more. The two girls laughed at him as he swam in place, dumbfounded, only to start laughing with them. Then, out of no were, he took Alya from the waist, and body-slammed her into the water, making everyone laugh even more at her “terrified” screams. Next in the water was Nino, to come to Alya’s rescue, next was Ivan to help them attack Kim. Then was Rose who was so sweet and thought it was unfair that Kim was alone, only to be betrayed and suffered the same fate Alya did. Soon almost everyone was having a splash fight, which turned into boys vs. girls. After things calmed down, everyone was off doing their own thing. Kim and Alix were making beats, Rose was in the water while Juleka was dangling her legs in the water and the two were talking. Alya and Nino were...being a couple, (If you think that they are kissing...then you’re like me, a dirty-minded person, but they’re just hanging out) Myelin was laughing about something Ivan said and the later was blushing. In short, everyone was in groups of two or three having a good time. Almost, everyone. Marinette had gotten out of the pool a while ago, a little worn out from the water fight they had had. She had sat down at a pool chair and recalled what the class had done today. The movie was a great experience. It was funny to look in front of them to see Alya putting the middle finger to the scream here and there, and Marinette would clap at smart characters. She will say there was a lot of clinging, not all from her though. She remembered hearing a high pitched scream at one part, who she recognized as Kim and cackled at him with a few other people in the theater. Recalling those times made her smile. Ah, but all things must come to an end, because of a certain piece of shit that didn’t know what the word “Truth” meant. 

“Hi Marinette, how’s it going?”

The girl sighed and looked up at Lila. She had to admit, that she was a bit jealous of the way Lila looked at the moment. She was wearing a black lace bikini top, that showed all sides of her chest. It wrapped around her stomach, and her swim shorts look a bit too much like a thong. 

“What do you want Lila?”

She asked in an annoyed tone. Lila gasped dramatically as if she had just cursed her out and then shoved her to the floor, which she considered doing every time the girl was neer. 

“Oh, I just wanted to remind you that even though I didn’t get you last time, I will ruin your life somehow,”

Marinette sighed. To be honest, she was quite done with their teen rivalry. They were about to be adults for Kwami’s sake! She had just tried her best to avoided interacting with the girl most of the time, but there were times when things got out of hand. 

“Lila, you have tried to ruin my life three times. Can’t we just let this rivalry go?”

She tilted her head in frustration, midnight locks falling to the side a bit. 

“Oh, no. I made a promise. I was going to ruin your fucking life just like you tried to ruin mine,”

She folded her arms and stood up straight. Marinette huffed at her comment,

“I wasn’t trying to ruin your life, Lila. I was annoyed that you were manipulated my friends into thinking that you’re the best person in the world,”

“Maybe it’s because I am,”

“No one’s perfect,”

The two glared at each other before Marinette noticed that Adrien was walking towards them. She gave him a small and relieved smile. He returned it with a, “I am going to get this bitch away from you and then see if your ok” Kinda smile (IT’S A THING, OK!). Lila looked over to see what Marinette was looking at, and by then, he was already there,

“Hey Mari, Lila. What are you talking about?”

“Oh, I was just complimenting her swimsuit and how much I loved the style, I was actually just about to ask her if she could make me one like that,”

Marinette didn’t care if Lila lied in front of Adrien, cause he knew she was a lier anyway. 

“I’ll see what I can do,”

She said in the most emotionless voice ever heard in the world. 

“Well, it was nice talking, see both of you later!”

She gave them a fake smile and a wave, before scurrying back to the shit hole he came from. If Marinette had to be honest to herself, she was worse than Chloe. Adrien didn’t look back at the snitch and proceeded to sit down next to Marinette.

“What did she say this time,”

She turned her head and looked at him with an unamused face.

“The usual. Talking about how she’ll ruin my life, and how she’s so much better than me and is perfect,”

“I can’t believe that you two are STILL rivals,”

Marinette just shrugged,

“Chloe and I are still rivals, and we’ve known each other since Kindergarten.”

The two sat there for a bit, creating small talk about her fashion career, his modeling, grades, and how good of a teacher Ms. Bustier is. Then, the topic of later that day came up,

“So what are we doing after this?”

“In all honesty, I was just planing to take everyone to my house to chill out and relax from the fun day. Maybe watch an uplifting movie, or…”

Her eyes lit up at the thought and Adrien was confused by the look on her face. 

“Or what?”

“Oh, my God! I have to ask Alya! It might only be for two people but it would be fun for everyone to film and!”

“What are you-”

“I gotta go ask Alya! By Adrien!”

And with that, she zoomed towards the pool and dived in to go to Alya. Adrien looked down next to the chair to see Plagg snickering. Adrien sighed and stated

“Girls are confusing.”


	3. déjà vú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's a vlogger and is about to ruin this mans whole career

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiii. I don't know what to write about so were doing this shit. Enjoy this thrash I call work. Also I'm using ya'll usernames for this, so if you don't want it to be in the story just tell me and I will take it out.

1:16, bakery, no ones pov

When Tom and Sabine saw a crowd of teenagers coming down the street towards their bakery, they got ready for a big order. Sabine went over to the back of the counter and Tom went to the back. 

The little bell jingled as the sound of youth filled the area. Sabine gave a wide smile to Kim, the first one to enter, and he smiled back. 

Between him and Nathaniel, Marinette emerged and gave her mother a wave which the woman returned with an even wider grin.

“Hey, mom. My friends and I are all going up to my room. Is it ok if we take some snacks?”

“Of course dear! Just go to your room first so you don’t crowd the area, ok? You can bring a friend down to help.”

Sabine walked around the counter and towards Marinette, who waited for her mother’s kiss. Sabine went on her toes and kissed the girl on her forehead gently, and held her arms on her shoulders.

Marinette smiled and she motioned for her friends to follow her up to her room. She walked around the counter and up the stairs, hearing her friend’s footsteps behind her. 

She opened the hatch to her room and pulled herself up. She looked behind her to see Kim pulling himself up and Nathanial after him. 

Marinette’s room had changed. 

She no longer had magazine photos of Adrien, because that wasn’t the real him. He wasn’t some perfect model no, he was full of mess ups like anyone else, and she had to know the real him, but to her, he was perfect. 

Now, she had photos of the class, her and Alya, the girls, guys, her Rose and Juleka, Her Max and Kim, and most of the photos were with her, Adrien, Nino, and Alya. 

She had also kept everything in her room, except she moved her lounge chair against the wall, and added some blush pink chairs and couches, which all faced a small TV on a little white table. She had saved a lot of money for the TV, and her parents were kind enough for the couches. 

Marinette went over to her desk to put her satchel down and turned back to see everyone lounging on her couch and chairs, she glared at them all. Someone was missing…

“Nice panties Mari”

Said girl spun around to see Kim holding up a pair of red lace underwear, swinging it in the air with his finger.

“KIM! Put them down!”

She ran over to him with a flushed face. She was sure that she heard some of Alya and Nino snickering. 

She snatched the pair from him and shoved it in her drawer, before pushing him back over to her lounge area. 

“Those are really cute garments, Mari! Are they homemade,”

Asked Rose with the innocents of a child. Nino couldn’t hold it in anymore and he burst out laughing and Alya was holding herself on Alix who was snickering a little too much for her taste. 

Marinette was a blubbering mess.

“Can we NOT talk about my underwear? Ok, that’s it, we’re going over rules. No one is going into the closet that Kim went into because that is where I keep my undergarments. Second, no touching any of my designs without permission, and thirdly, don’t even THINK about going through my personal stuff! Got it?”

The room was filled with nods and Marinette let her sass level down. 

She had to admit, she didn’t mind the boys in her room, but she didn’t trust Lila being in her room. 

Thankfully, she knew that people would stop her from snooping around. Marinette looked up and asked,

“Ok, anyone going to help me get some snacks?”

Some people raised there hands, but her eyes caught on Adrien’s and their eyes locked for the second time that day. 

“Um...Adrien, can you help me?”

“Ya!”

The tall male stood up and walked over to her with a smile, the two turned around and just as Marinette was about to go down, she turned back to Rose and said,

“And Rose between you and me,”

Said girl looked up to see Marinette walking towards her. She leaned down and whispered in her ear,

“I made them a month ago,”

The two girls laughed in harmony as the raven-haired girl followed Adrien down the stairs.

XXXX

The two walked down the hall towards the bakery in silence. A very, VERY awkward silence. Marinette pushed a strand of midnight hair behind her ear, suddenly realizing that her hair was down. She put it up in a single pony-tail as they entered the bakery and Sabine gave them a smile.

“Take whatever you can hold,”

The woman went over to the counter to help out a customer and the two teens beamed at each other as they trotted over to the freshly baked pastries in the back. 

They peered at the cookies and tarts and Marinette could see the twinkle in Adrien’s eyes.

“Won’t this interfere with your model diet?”

The man turned to look at her and she tensed up. He flashed her a warm smile that would soon turn into a sly grin. 

‘Ya it will...but what my father doesn’t know won’t hurt him,”

She giggled silently as she put some sugar cookies on a tray. The two took tarts, cookies, croissants, macarons, and so much more. 

The two scurried up to the room laughing silently because they had eaten some sweets before the others. They opened the hatch to her room to hear the laughs of there fellow classmates. Adrien yelled from behind Marinette,

“We’ve got the snacks!”

All eyes were on Marinette’s tray as she finished making it to her bedroom. Alya’s eyes were beming and Rose was fangirling over how adorable they were. 

“Those are so cute Marinette!”

“Thanks, Rose,”

She placed the plater next to the TV and walked over to the couch next to Alya, who gave her a look and stood up, making Marinette flop down because she had been laying on the girl’s lap. She got the attention of the room quite quickly and everyone fell silent. 

“Well, now that ya’ll ain’t blabbing on, Marinette had a great idea, that we could do a challenge for my vlog called, the “My boyfriend/friend/classmate does my makeup challenge!” What do you guys think? Should we do it?”

“Totally!”

“Awesome”

“I’m down”

“That would be 100 percent fun”

“Sounds good to me”

“I think that’s really fun”

The whole room agreed on the idea, and Marinette’s face lit up.

“OK, great! And since it’s going on my blog I chose the pairs already! I’m going to be recording it, so that way we have an even number! I chose, Nino and Lila, Mylene and Ivan, Nathanial and Juleka, Alix and Kim, rose and Max, and Adrien and Marinette,”

For the second time that day, Marinette didn’t know if she wanted to strangle or hug Alya at the moment. Everyone was scurrying around trying to find there partner.

“Oh ya, and I forgot to mention that the guys would be doing the makeup to make things more interesting.”

“Alya~! You just planed my death wish!”

Whined Alix, who was trying her best not to cringe at the face Kim was giving her. 

“To bad!”

“Wait, where are we going to get the makeup from?”

“I have, a lot, in my drawer. I use it for whenever the girls come over to help me model for my website. We can have a little pile in the middle for all of you to share,”

“Who will be the main ones being filmed?”

Asked Mylen, sitting in front of Ivan. 

“Oh, ya know, Mr. Model and Mrs. Fashion designer,”

“Wait, Alya! Why us?”

“Because you’re my BFF... and whenever I mention Sunshine (Her nickname for him because reasons) being my friend in one of my vlogs, NO one believes me, and I need to prove them wrong. Plus, I’ll get more views with you two in it,”

“I’m fine with it. I’m used to being filmed. As long as your ok with it Marinette?”

He looked at her with concern, as if his opinion didn’t matter and only hers did, but that was probably her just wanting things again (SUUUURRRRREEEE).

“I’m ok with it…”

Adrien gave Alya a smile of approval and the ambery haired girl gave to two a thumbs up. Alya took out her camera and held it up to her, as Marinette stood up and rummaged through her draws, trying to find the makeup. 

Alya put the camera up in the air, some of her classmates in the back round.

“What’s up Paris! Your fav blogger here, always giving you the latest scoop. Today I’m here with my BFF Marinette and our class! Today we’re doing something a bit different. We’re live-streaming a makeup challenge. We’re doing the, my boyfriend does my makeup challenge, but I’m filming these two dorks who are sadly not dating,”

She turned the camera to have Adrien and Marinette in view. Mari was still gathering the materials but turned to look at the camera briefly, giving it a sheepish smile, before going back to finding more makeup. Adrien gave the camera a big grin and a wave, and the comments went wild. Alya turned back the camera to her face and gave it a sly smirk. She walked over and sat down beside Adrien and said,

“Oh ya, and for anyone who doesn’t believe that me and sunshine here aren’t friends, well, here’s my proof.”

Again, the comments started to say stuff like, “I can’t believe this is real!” and “That’s got to be an imposter,”

“So, now that we’ve gotten that off our chests, let’s start! Any questions comments or concerns?”

All the comments really said was stuff like, Mari is the best or #AdrienAgreste. But there was a comment that caught Alya’s attention. 

She turned her attention to Marinette, who was placing the rest of the contouring supplies in the middle. 

“Hey Mari, this person wants a QNA. You wanna do it?”

She snapped her head to Alya like a deer in headlights, before coming back to the real world and saying

“Sure, I mean, they probably want to ask Adrien all the questions because of how interesting his life is, but I mean, sure,”

“Don’t say that you’re very interesting. You literally are on a name to name basis with Jagget Stone.” (I can’t spell)

At that, the comments went wild, but Alya ignored them and set the camera down so it was facing Adrien and soon Marinette. Said girl sat down and dumped some makeup down on the ground. Adrien looked up at her and gazed at her, before turning to the camera and saying,

“Ok, so...hi. Some of you might know who I am-”

“Your face is literally plastered all over Paris, I think people know who you are,”

“Not everyone lives in Paris, back to what I was saying, My name is Adrien Agreste,”

He motioned to Marinette who caught on quickly.

“M-my name’s Marinette, and as Alya told you, we’re doing a makeup challenge!”

Adrien turned his head back to Marinette, who met his gaze.

“So, are you going to tell me what all of this is,”

“...no,”

He mockingly scoffed at her and said,

“Well, at least I know some of this stuff…”

He picked up the foundation bottle, and slowly poured some fit on his hand as Alya scrolled through the comments to find a question.

“Ok, TheAngelandtheDevil1997 asked, Marinette, how are you on a name to name basis with Jagget Stone?”

She averted her eyes to the camera, keeping her face as straight as possible so Adrien could blend the foundation. 

“I designed him a cover for an album of his and also some glasses, and he enjoyed that, so we now are friends,”

She looked back at the Adrien who leaned back to examine his work, and then he went back to digging through the pile of makeup to find some concealer, but only to be interrupted by Alya who had mischief written on her face, 

“EnderQueen asked, Adrien, what do you think of Marinette?”

Said girl froze in her tracks and Adrien stopped what he was doing to look up and think. What did he think of Marinette? How to describe such an amazing girl with amazing talent. After a moment more, he looked at the camera and said,

“She’s our everyday ladybug,

By now most of the class was listening, and to Lila’s demise, she had to as well.

“She’s always thinking of others before herself, making sure that everyone feels involved and always trying to do the best thing for everyone, even if it means she isn’t having the best time.”

He turned his head to look at her, and the whole room was silent, intensely listening,

“She goes the extra mile to make people feel welcomed and is always there for other people, and I know for a fact that she would jump in front of a bullet for all of us. She is so beautiful on the inside and out. That is what I think of her,”

The words were so genuine and it made Marinette feel so warm and good, and all she wanted to do was give him the biggest bear hug on earth, but for some reason, she didn’t do that. Mylene was the first to speak,

“I think we all think she’s our everyday ladybug. I remember when she helped me be confident before a speech,”

“She always comes to my swim meets to cheer me on”

“Marcove and I love it when she helps with games,”

“She always invites me to model her clothes now,”

“She loves to draw me adorable stuff to cheer me up,”

“She helped fix my skates when some kid threw them across the school,”

“Guys! Stop praising me...I don’t need it, you all are wonderful as well, and this is LIVE! People are watching right now,”

“But Marinette, I thought you loved attention?”

Asked the little shit who Marinette wished would just disappear sometimes. Marinette gave Lila a faker smile than Gabrial Agreste in front of cameras and said

“Lila, everyone likes attention, we all crave it sometime in our life, so ya I guess I like attention, but I don’t like to be praised,”

And just like that, she shut the little shit head down and put her back in the hole where she came from. Alya cleared her throat loudly,

“Back to the challenge people!”

And just like that, everyone was back on track and Alya was scrolling through the comments looking for some stuff.

“MiraGold asked, what were your first impressions of each other?”

“Oh, she hated me,”

“Adrien!!!”

He smiled sheepishly at her flustered face, and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips. He felt warm at the sight of how shy and flustered she looked, and wondered if she would look the same was in...wait...since when did he have dirty thoughts? He never felt this ever except when he was Chat, but those thoughts were always towards ladybug, and those were always VERY MILD.

So why was he thinking like this? 

He hated himself for thinking about Mari that way and didn’t want o think of hi friend that way ever again. But when did his mind ever let him be happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short but please, I've been really busy with online school and don't have as much free time as I had, and I keep getting restricted by stuff, so thanks for the wait! Yall are Pawsome, Clawsome, and awesome.


	4. TODOally not cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Movies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii. So like... I'M ON BREAK. I hate online school. but it's over so ya. enjoy this trash I call work.

The challenge was quite fun. Marinette decided to keep the makeup on, because to her surprise, Adrien did better than she ever did, especially on the eyeliner. 

The part that bad her blush the most was the lipstick. The way he gently grasped her chin, his face so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath on her skin. 

She had to pull away laughing sometimes to get herself under control, making Adrien very confused. 

Her favorite makeup piece was Nathanial’s because he used his art skills to make it look like Juleka had purple flowers emerging from the eyeshadow and eyeliner. It was stunning, the little accents of pink, and the tiny thorns popping out from the sides. 

She saw Rose snap a photo, and reminded herself to ask her to send it to her later.

Now they were all just lying on the floor, on their phones, showing each other memes, well everyone but “The squad,” who was on the balcony, was watching the people go by, talking amongst themselves to make a comfortable presence. 

“This was really fun Marinette, you’re a great friend.”   
  
“Thanks, Alya. So, what should we do next,”

“Well… you’re going to take off that beautiful eyeliner, and then we’re all going to get comfortable and watch a Disney movie.”   
  
“But I don’t want to take off the eyeliner, it’s just too good and I don’t want to ruin the masterpiece,”

“Girl you take off that makeup or I’ll pry it off you myself,”

“No need to be so violent Alya, and thank you, I think I did pretty well for my first time doing makeup,”   
  
“You did better than me dude,”   
  
“Ya, he literally put eyeshadow on Lila’s cheekbone!”

“It’s not my fault that I've never done makeup before!”

“It is your fault,”

He glared at his girlfriend who was smirking at him like a teen who was about to get a hundred bucks from a kid, and Marinette couldn’t help the giggle the escaped her lips. 

“Common Nino. You did good for your first time, it wasn’t so bad,”

“Easy for you to say! You did perfect! I mean, look at Mari, It looks like a makeup artist did that!”

“That’s because I have makeup done to me all. The. Time. and I have picked up a few things from that. And compared to Kim, I’d give you an A+,”   
  
The group laughed at that remembering how Kim put lip gloss ABOVE Alix’s lip. Alya gave Nino a kiss on the cheek and said,

“So what movie are we going to watch?”   
  


“I was thinking between Peter Pan, Hercules, Mulan, The litter mermaid, or The Wizard of Oz,”

“I have never seen Wizard of Oz before,”   
  
“Seriously dude! Your old man doesn’t have the decency to buy you THAT movie?!? Even I have it,”

“It was my mother’s favorite movie. So I’m guessing it gave him memories of that, and I know it makes him sad when he thinks of her,”

His face was sad, but yet he was smiling

“I guess we’re watching Oz then.”   
  
“I was going to let everyone vote, but since you haven’t seen it, I guess they won’t mind. Come on!”

Marinette grasped Alya’s hand and pulled her to the hatch, the two boys following closely behind. They went down the hatch, earning the attention of most people. 

“We’re watching The Wizard of Oz now. So you can join us on the couch, or laze around on your phone’s on the floor,”   
  
Alix and Mylene shot up, giggling as they ran to the couch, but were beaten by the group of four, well, Mari sat down, claiming her spot, but got back up to get the movie from the shelf. 

She gently put the disc in the DVD and hit the play button. The screen was black, and the lights were off when she went back to her seat, the who class was in one big glob. 

Nino was laying on the couch, legs thrown off the left side, and his head resting now on Marinette’s lap. He had Alya on top of him, and he was petting her hair like a father stroking his hand on a child. 

Marinette was now squished up against Adrien, who was squished against the side of the coach. Alix, Rose, and Juleka were sitting on the top of the coach, their legs dangling next to Nino and Alya.

Mylene and Ivan were cuddling on a love seat, and to Marinette’s pleasure, Lila was in a white chair, away from her.

The rest of the class was bunched up on the floor, right in front of the coach. The screen was black for a moment before the image of a lion roaring came in front of the screen. 

Midway through the movie, Adrien put his arm around Marinette’s head, and she unconsciously leaned in. It was like a dream that she didn’t even know she was having. 

She never wanted to leave the spot she was in. Adrien, however, was trying to figure out what he was feeling. 

Plagg and Tikki were in Marinette’s bed, watching the two teens in frustration.

“Oh my God, when will they realize that they are in love. Pigtails knows it, so why is so hard for him!?!”   
  
“It’s because he’s dense. You of all people should know that,”   
  


Adrien looked down at Marinette, her eye’s glowed as if they were a blue sun shooting rays of light down to earth. Her face was perfectly proportioned, but he wished she would take the makeup off so he could see her true beauty.

He sensed the warm feeling he felt back in the pool again. He now had more time to think about it. Think about why he loved it whenever she was around. How his mood always lightened when she came around.

Why was this happening to him? The only other person he felt this way around was...his lady…

Oh no. This was bad. This was REALLY bad. He couldn’t-can’t- she’s just…

He was completely, and utterly screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...you like my tittle pun ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)
> 
> Anyways, I know the last chapters are short, but they will be longer from now on, k?  
> Also, feel free to make fan art and send me the link! I think that would be awsome, and you'd definitely get a shout out and I would love it! Thanks for reading!


	5. She knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Bustier helps out her kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii. So like, I'm making things suspenseful I know. The meeting between Nathalie (or Gabriel) and Marinette is going to be either the next chapter or the one after that. Anyways, enjoy this trash about work.

Ms. Busier was known for many things. Being the nice teacher, favorite teacher, the hippy, too sweet, and the list continues. But the things she knew were to never expect things to be normal, and that two students were always late, but yet still had so much energy to chat and have good grades.

Adrien Agreste, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

So when the two walked into class literally exhausted, pale, bags under their eyes, slouched, gasping for air, looking like they had the pain of taking a bus to the face, and strangely enough, early, she became suspicious.

_Last night, after everyone was gone…_

_Marinette had just finished her French homework (IDK what the French call it so we used that), Tikki sliding it aside for her as she muttered her thanks. She rolled her chair over to her backpack to get her math homework. She still had Chemistry, English, and Art homework to finish and on top of that, she had to go out for patrol._

_“Tikki, what time is it?”_

_“It’s 10:28”_

_“Fishsticks! I’m gonna be late for patrol!”_

_“But Marinette! You have homework,”_

_“Homework can wait. Paris can’t and neither can Chat. Besides, I can stay up a little late.”_

_“But Marin-”_

_“Tikki, Spots on! (Tikki, transform me!)”_

_The little goddess (Or whatever the hell she is) zipped into the pair of earrings, and soon enough, Ladybug was on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. She threw her yo-yo in the air, letting it hook on a lightning-rod, and she swung into the night._

_Chat Noir saw a blur of red fly past him, and in the corner of his eye, he saw the woman in red land next to him in a squat._

_Their suits had changed since then they started._

_Ladybug now had black under armor, with the polka dot over armor covering her chest, having a v-cut style, and the polka dot design stopped in an upside-down triangle tip below the bust. The arms had small shoulder pads, before turning black, only to go back to being polka dots starting at the elbow and ending before the hand._

_Her belt was sturdier, and it still held the yo-yo and had the spotted design. The legs had the over armor starting at the knees and going to the bottom of her foot. Her hair was still in the signature pigtails with long red ribbons looking as if they were a part of the hair now._

_She now had small wings on her back to help her glide in the wind as she would fall, and her boots now stuck to walls._

_Chat’s outfit had changed as well. His bell had moved down to his middle chest, taking the zipper down with it. He now had two batons on his back, crossing each other, though most of the time he just used one. His senses were now better, he heard so much more, and his sense of smell was like a real cat. He also had full-on night vision, and though the cat-like features occurred in his civilian form, they were not as strong._

_His claws now could do the damage of a panther and he could grip onto things better, but he never used them on people, cause it would probably kill them. He was now quite faster than ladybug and he probably had a bit more muscle, but that was probably a part of his civilian life contributing._

_The two sat on the Eiffel tower together, taking in the breeze sharing a silent conversation with each other in a way that only they knew how._

_Chat’s ears twitched at the sound of screams, sirens, and yelling. He turned his head in the direction as ladybug scanned the other direction. As he listened closely, he could hear some words…_

_“Ten Hostage’s…gun’s…terrorists…18th district…backup…”_

_He snapped his head over to his partner and was already on his feet when he got her attention._

_“What is it kitty?”_

_“I overheard the sound of screams and talking about terrorists, guns, and ten hostages in the 18th district, (It’s a real place) just southeast of us.”_

_“Well then let's go! Tell me if you hear anything else,”_

_“Always,”_

_The two launched in the air and made their way towards the area, and as they got close, Marinette could see the flashing lights of blue and red, and there were approximately seven cop cars, and three ambulances._

_The two heroes stopped on top of a roof close by, examining the place. The street was closed, and the cars were surrounding a small, yellow, townhouse. Chat jumped down and walked up to the officer in charge. Once the man noticed him, his face relaxed a bit as the man walked towards him, ladybug following closely behind._

_“Ladybug, Chat Noir. We are glad you are here.”_

_“Fill us in on the situation,”_

_Ordered ladybug as she stood next to Chat and put a hand on her hip as her partner folded his arms._

_“There are six Iranian terrorists (Iran is an enemy of France) inside this building with five children, three women, and two men. They are armed with guns and weapons, and will only let the people go if the mayor agrees to hand the city over to them,”_

_“Witch floor,”_

_“The third sir.”_

_“Have you sent anyone in yet?”_

_“No. They threaten to kill them if any police come in,”_

_Chat turned to Ladybug and gave her a grin as he said,_

_“Lucky for us, we aren't the police,”_

_The policeman was startled when ladybug started yelling out orders._

_“I want all of your men surrounding any exit on the main floor, and wait until we say it’s safe to come in.”_

_“Yes, ma’am. All right, surround the perimeter and wait for my signal! Move move move!”_

_Every man and woman there scrambled to block an exit on the main floor while the heroes stood back and watched. The spotted hero turned to her partner and smirked._

_“You wanna take the back window or front?”_

_“I’m more of an ally-cat. I’ll take the back,”_   
_“Sure kitty. You ready?”_

_“You want to do a sneak attack or ambush?”_

_“Both,”_

_“You got it, my lady,”_

_Chat took a poll from his back and extended it to take him to the back. Once he was out of site, Ladybug threw her yo-yo, and let it latch onto a hook just under a window on the third floor. She landed on the exact pool and crouched so she wouldn’t be spotted (te he)._

_She pecked inside and just saw a hallway with one guy in it and a window behind him. She saw a black blur fly past the window and smiled when she got a message._

_CN: I’m going in, taking this jerk out :p_

_LB: I’ll come in after your done. Stay safe._

_CN: Alway_

_She peeked through the window once more, this time being spotted, but before he could yell, scream, or shoot, a black figure came into view, hitting the man on the head with a poll, and laid the man down so his face was on the ground._

_Ladybug pushed open the window quietly and creped over to the man in black. She crouched next to Chat to examine the man._

_“He’s out cold,”_

_“Ya, I did that,”_

_The woman glared at him as she stood up. She looked around and saw two doors on each side. It was dark, but she could see the outline of the door. She turned to her partner and whispered,_

_“Can you tell where the hostages are?”_

_He nodded his head and walked up to the door. His ears twitched and she saw his nose move as if he were smelling something, which he was._

_A couple of seconds later, he turned to her and whispered,_

_“I think there are five hostages and three terrorists. To the sound of it, they are the children, and they even smell young.”_

_“Smart move on them. What do you think we should do?”_

_“Don’t use your lucky charm, they could hear and see that.”_

_He placed a hand on his chin, an old thinking habit. His face turned sly as he looked up._

_“I have a plan,”_

_“Well, spit it out.”_

_“You see those two ventilation systems.”_

_He pointed in the directions just above both doors. She nodded her head in confirmation and he continued._

_“You’ll go in through the ventilation system like me and you’ll silently get the adults out while I get the kids. And if one of us can’t get in without causing attention, then go in anyways to get the other group’s attention so we can get them out. Got it”_

_“I like it. I’ll go in first, wait a couple of seconds before following.”_

_“Got it. Stay safe,”_

_She jumped up to the ventilation system and he did the same. The two carefully took out each nail and placed the vents next to the door as quietly as possible. He looked back at Ladybug as she climbed through the air vent. He waited until she was out of a normal humans sight, before going into his own._

_The walls squeezed against his sides, but at least he could see. He crawled further and further until he could see a light radiating from an air vent right below him. He looked down and scanned the room. He saw the children were right under him. They looked between twelve and six, and they were all huddled around each other and had tape on their mouths._

_He saw a man walk past with a Troy A4 in hand, making some of the younger kids squirm in fear. The man was a bit overweight, and tall, but wouldn’t stand a chance against Chat. The sound of a man grunting from across the hall signaled that ladybug was fast at work._

_The man turned and starting talking in his native language, one that Adrien never learned. He heard footsteps and a door open and slam._

_Better end this fast to go help her…_

_He quickly but quietly unscrewed the vent and placed it to the side. He jumped down quietly, startling the kids, but their faces relaxed when they realized it was their hero._

_He tapped the man on the shoulder, making him snap around in confusion, to meet a smiling Chat and a fist to the face. His gun was about to hit the ground, but he caught it before anything could make a noise. He heard a woman’s voice say,_

_“Let me go!”_

_It wasn’t his lady, that was for sure. It sounded a bit older and higher pitched. He kneed the man in the chest three times, making him faint. He turned to the children who were now all standing and ripping the tape off each other’s mouths._

_“Stay here until I tell you it’s safe. Do NOT follow me, or you might get hurt.”_

_And with that statement, he ran out the door and crept across the hall._

_He heard the sound of arguing in both French and Persian. He cracked the door open to see Ladybug across the room, yo-yo in hand ready to attach, and a man facing her, back to the door and a woman in his hands with a gun to her head. She had hot tears running down her cheeks from the looks of it, and he heard her soft sobs every time the gun made contact with her head or the man tightened his grip._

_Chat opened the door a bit more so he could squeeze through. Ladybug looked at him in a subtle way and averted her eyes back to the man. Chat creped up to the man, took his baton and wack the man on his head, causing him to let go of the woman and grab his head. The woman ran over to Ladybug, who embraced her in a motherly way as if she was a five-year-old running to their parent’s room after a nightmare._

_Chat leaned down and looked the man in the eyes. The man was...laughing? Confused, he grabbed his chin and turned his head so he was looking at him._

_“What’s so funny?”_

_He glared at the man as he continued to laugh. Once the absurd laughter died down he looked at Chat and smiled grimly,_

_“A bomb,”_

_Was his only words before the sound of ticking came from the corner of people. There were screams and Chat turned his attention to see a bomb with five seconds left on it. He ran over as fast as he could, shoving and pushing through the unhelpful crowd as he yelled his signature line._

_“CATACLYSM!!!”_

_He was able to touch the object before is had the chance to blow the house, and everyone in it, to smithereens. He turned his attention back to the terrorist, and his eyes were filled with anger and hate. He marched towards the man, who backed away in fear. Ladybug just sat back and watched the show but she promised to come in if things got out of control, which they didn’t. All he did was punch the prick in the face and kick him in the gut, before walking over to check on the people. Ladybug followed closely after._

_“Is everyone ok,”_

_Asked Ladybug as Chat helped some of the women up. She got many nods from people, and mumbling, some were sobbing or crying from the stress._

_“I’m going to go check on the kids my Lady,”_

_“Alright. I’ll be here if you need anything,”_

_“I can always rely on you bugaboo,”_

_~~~_

_“Tikki...spots off…”_

_Marinette immediately got to her desk and started on her math homework._

_“Marinette! You shouldn’t push yourself like that! It’s already 5:31 and you just got back from patrol!”_

_The night had been exhausting. After the terrorist attack, she and Chat had to deal with two muggings, three bank robberies, and one sexual assault in an ally at 3:00 am (who the fuck is out at 3:00 am?) and on top of that all, she and Chat had to patrol the entire city once more._

_“It’s fine Tikki. I’ve been through worse,”_

_“You got a punched in the chest, kicked in the stomach, slapped and punched in the face, and a knife cut on your arm!”_

_“Tikki, I’m fine. Chat helped me with my cuts and bruises and I did the same. Now go into my purse and eat your cookies. I’m fine,”_

_“...fine. But I won’t stop worrying,”_

_“That’s why I love you.”_

_(Aka they got destroyed, no sleep, and they both missed breakfast)_

XXXX

The class continued to fill up, everyone’s spirits high and bubbly, but Ms. Bustier continued to glance over to the tired students. She had had her suspicions the moment the two started running off during Akuma attacks. Why they did it, she never knew.

She continued to question the two. The way they stood up to others, always very late after an Akuma attack in the morning, never coming back to school until an Akuma attack was over, even if it was on the other part of town, and mornings like these, where the two would be so worn out that they couldn’t even focus on a word she said.

And then it clicked.

Could they be...I mean, they both have the hair, eyes, skin tone, and voice. They always carry their bags with them no matter what, there never here during an Akuma, and no one ever sees them during one…are they the heroes of Paris…they have to be.

Putting those thoughts away as the bell range, she gave a big smile to the class and said,

“Good morning students. How are you doing today,”

She got responses of good, great and awesome, but nothing from the tired students.

“I’m going to take attendance now. Alix?”

“Here,”

“Alya?

“Right here”

Chloe?”

“Of course I’m here”

“Juleka?”

She looked up and saw the silent student raise her hand, pure usual.

“Lila?”

“Right here, ma’am!”

She said in a too ecstatic voice. She was a bit suspicious of the girl, but couldn’t wrap her finger around it.

“Marinette?”

No answer.

“Marinette…?”

Still nothing. She looked up and saw the girl with her eyes half-closed and looking down. She walked over to the girl and taped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

“Marinette, I’ve said your name two times already,”

“Sorry...Here…”

“Marinette, it’s not polite to ignore the teacher. I thought you were respectful.”

Marinette didn’t have the energy to turn around and glare at the girl, so she only scoffed in response. This made the woman frown. She desided to take matters in her own hands.

“Marinette, can you see me in my office after class, you too Adrien.”

This caught both teen’s attention, and their tired bodies tensed as they shot their heads up to look at the teacher in fear, worry, and confusion.

“You’re not in trouble, I just have some things I need to discuss,”

Both teens looked at each other but then put their heads down in disappointment. After that, the two couldn’t focus through the whole lesson. It was all a blur, and by the end of it all, Marinette and Adrien were going to have to ask their friends for the notes.

The two stood up the same time their friends did, and they said their goodbyes.

“See ya in Chemistry girl,”

“Ya…”

“Yo dude, you feeling ok,”

“I’m fine. Just tired,”

“Well, see you in class,”

The two slouched their way over to the front, as Ms. Bustier said goodbye to Rose. She turned to the two, and instead of giving them the bright, sunny smile, her smile was sad. As if the two had made her grief, but she didn’t want to hurt them.

“Come, let’s go to my office,”

“You have an office?”

“Of course, all teachers have an office. I just don’t show it to students that often.”

She placed a hand on each of their backs and guided them out of the room as if the contact would keep them awake, which in a way, it did. They walked over neer the emptier part of the school, and up to a door with a sign that said,

“Soistoimême; tout le monde est déjà pris. (Be yourself, because everyone else is already taken)”

In fancy, cursive, letters. She opened the door to reveal a nice quaint room.

It was small, with a desk in the middle back of the room against a window with spruce colored curtains covering the sun, making the room dark, but still light because of a couple of lamps.

She had two chairs on the opposite side of where she would sit, and they were fluffy and bouncy, in a beautiful shade of lavender. On the left side was a fille cabinet against a wall, next to a small bookshelf with romance, poetry, and fairy tale books.

On the right side was a smoke-grey colored couch, that stretched just in between the room, filled with soft and fluffy pillows and some rose blankets too, and in front of that was a small table, and on its left side an egg chair.

Her desk was filled with papers and some were spilled on the floor. There were about three coffee cups on the desk and a coffee maker on a white shelf on the right side of the couch. It was a bit of a mess, but to the two teens, it was perfect.

“Please, make yourself comfortable,”

The two shared a look, before scurrying off to the couch, each taking a blanket and curling up as if their life depended on it. Ms. Bustier smiled, and went to the other side of the table and sat on the floor.

“We can move in the chairs if you’re uncomfortable?”

Questioned the bluenette. The two were sitting so close to each other that if a fly was in between them, it would have already been squished. She swore that the two liked each other since their first year, even if they knew it or not. She scoffed in a way that told the girl that was nonsense.

“No no no no no, it is quite alright. Believe it or not, I like sitting on the floor. It helps me focus. But we’re not here to talk about me, we’re here to talk about you.”

She gestured to the two sitting on the couch, making Marinette shrink a little.

“Did we do something wrong Ms. Bustier?”

Asked Adrien, who wrapped an arm around the top of the couch like the day before when the two were watching movies.

“Please, call me Caline in here. I don’t mind it outside of school either,”

“...ok, did we do something wrong Caline?”

“Thank you, and no. I wanted to talk about how the two of you were doing?”

The two relaxed a bit as she continued.

“First, do you want some hot chocolate,”

“Yes please!”

Said the boy a bit too excitedly. She swore that she was going to smuggle that kid a bakery in school one day. Marinette just nodded in agreement. The woman sat up, brushing her cardigan as she walked over to her desk and took two of the mugs and poured some hot chocolate from a kettle on a shelf below the coffee maker (Where the fuck did that come from and how did we not see it!?!)

As she poured the drinks, she asked,

“You too looked very tired today. And I noticed that in the middle of class you both had cuts and bruises and I wanted to make sure you both are ok,”

The two looked at each other, wondering why the other had injuries. Marinette spoke first since she is the queen of excuses.

“I stayed up all night doing homework, and since I was woozy in the morning and I’m also clumsy, I bumped into things on the way out.”

“I see…and you Adrien?”

“It’s basically the same thing as her,”

Lied the boy. If she didn’t know any better she would have guessed the two had sex and were trying to cover it up, but she did know better and she knew neither one would do that in high school. What she did know was that one: she was 99.9% sure that both students were teenage superheroes that were keeping a secret from everyone in the world. And two: The two were oblivious.

She hummed in thought, as she handed the two their mugs. They gave their thanks in mumbles, as they slipped away at their drinks like they were little kids drinking cocoa on Christmas eve.

“So, neither of you got any sleep, correct?”

The two nodded.

“And, you both got injured on your way to school,”

They both nodded a little too fast for them to be telling the truth. This time, she sat on the other side of the couch, leaning into the soft pillows.

“And, did either of you have breakfast this morning?”

Marinette gave her a sheepish smile that gave her away, and Adrien nodded his head, to tell the truth.

“So both of you stayed up all night, got injuries, and have no food in your body. That isn’t a great way to start the morning you know. And why were you up all night? It’s not like you were swinging around in magical suits saving the city,”

That TOTALLY wasn’t targeted. The two froze like deer in headlights, before rambling about how ridiculous that would be. Marinette then rambled on about how she had to finish a clothing line for her website and Adrien on how he had to stay up extra late to finish a photoshoot and then get all the hairspray and makeup off.

She gave them a warm smile that sent ladybugs (We don’t use butterflies. Those are evil creatures) flowing in their stomachs.

“Oh, that isn’t good. Well, you two are getting a free pass day of school.”

“Wait...WHAT!?!”

“I’m sorry? But, school is very important,”

“That is true, but your health is what concerns me more. Let me send an email to your teachers saying you won’t be in class today, and you can make up excuses to your friends on why you weren’t in class at lunch,”

She waltzed over to her desk, leaving the two star-struck children to sit and watch her with their jaws to the floor. As she typed, she said,

“After this, you two are going to come with me to get something to eat, and then we are coming back to my office so you can rest and relax. You can do whatever you want except touch my papers. You can read some books or go on your phones. Heck, you can sleep. But first, we are getting you some food,”

She continued to type as the two looked at her.

“B-but what about the notes? And we can’t possibly let you buy us stuff, it’s your hard-earned money,”

“Oh, hush. It’s my money and this is how I’m using it. After I finish the emails we’re getting food.”

The two were shocked at her tone but didn’t fight it. The three sat there in comfortable silence. The sounds of small sips from the coco, the sound of keys clicking against the key bord, and the clock ticking gave a weird homey feel to the room. It was prrr~fect. (I hate myself)

At the last click of the key, Caline stood up and walked over to the two kids.

“All right, let’s go get you two some food.”

The two bounced up from their seats and Caline laughed at how excited the two looked. She opened the door for two, who walked out giving her their thanks. They walked out of the school, earning some stares from other students, but no one questioned them, thankfully.

The group stopped in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and Marinette tensed up a bit.

“The two of you stay here. I don’t want your mother questioning why the two of you aren’t in school,”

At that, the girl relaxed, and Adrien gave a closed-mouth smile.

“Is it all right if I get you two a bag of all different types of croissants?”

“Of course! It’s your money.”

She gave the girl a sweet smile, before entering the quaint bakery. It was a bit more filled than she expected during the day, but, it was the best bakery in Paris.

She walked up to the counter, giving Sabine a friendly smile and wave. The woman smiled back, and said,

“How are you Caline?”

“I’m well, and you?”

“Just fine. What would you like today?”

Sabine took out some gloves and a napkin as Caline said,

“I’ll be taking a box of ten croissants and a box of macaroons,”

“And what kind?”

Asked Sabine, as she grabbed two different types of boxes for each type of pastry. The woman peered into the glass, as she looked at all the different types of pasties. After a moment or two, she looked back up and began her order.

“May I have...two chocolate croissants, two glaze ones, two pumpkin pie filled ones, two berries, and two with almonds and powdered sugar. And for the macaroons, can I have a batch of just vanilla?”

“Of course dear,”

She had just finished packing up the croissants when she finished her sentence and was grabbing the macaroons at the speed of light. Once she had finished, she placed the two boxes in a bag and went over to the cash register, we’re Caline had already taken out her credit card. Sabine typed in each item efficiently, and when she was done, she looked up and said,

“That will be $16.32,”

Caline handed her her credit card, took out her checkbook, and put in the amount of money that she paid. Sabine handed her her bags and credit card and said,

“Have a wonderful day.”

“You too,”

She walked out of the bakery to find Marinette laughing her head off, and Adrien smiling like an idiot in love. She swore that this whole love square thing between them was going to kill everyone who found out. The two noticed her presence and smiled at her.

“Let’s go back, get you two some food, and then you two need to relax,”

The two just followed her in silence. They felt like they shouldn’t be taking a day off like it wasn’t fair to the friends and fellow classmates. But Caline would never let them go to class without proper care. Once they got back to the room, Caline pointed to the couch, and the two followed the order. They again covered themselves in blankets as Caline set down the box of croissants on the table. She went to her desk and began to grade papers. When she looked up, she saw the two munching on the food, savoring every last bite. She took in a deep breath, the smell of vanilla wafting in the air, creating a pleasant aroma. The woman took a pastry from her own custom box, and with that in hand. She began her work.

When she would peek her head up from time to time, she saw the two doing many things. Reading, eating, sleeping, talking. It was like their souls were connected, and everything they did, was in sink, and they always did it together. If one was feeling sad, so would to other. It was as if they were two halves to a hole.

Ying and yang, black and white, creation and destruction…Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Yep...she had her answer.

BONUS ROUND:

Caline entered the classroom for English. It was the third period, right before lunch. She was a bit early, so most of the students weren’t there yet, minus Alay, Nino, Lila and Clara (A made-up chick not relevant to the story). It was quiet, as a couple other students came in.

That’s when she approached her.

“Ms. Bustier?”

“Yes, Lila?”

“Um, can I talk to you about something?”

She hesitated, feeling a bad presence around this conversation, but thought nothing of it.

“Um, of course,”

“Well, you see...I found this note in my locker when I went to get my math textbook for the second period. The note says, “If you tell anyone I’m trying to ruin your life, I will hunt you down,” and the worst part is...it’s from Marinette”

She, not so quietly. At the end of all this, she let out a fake sob, and Caline knew what this was all about. Alya shot up from overhearing this,  
“Marinette did what!?! I knew that she didn’t like you but I didn’t think she would threaten you.”

The whole class erupted into conversation about how horrible Marinette was being to Lila, and Caline caught the girl smirking when she thought no one was looking. Alya spoke up first.

“So where, is she. Laughing up on how she did that in a corner. Aren’t you going to punish her Ms. Bustier?!?”

“No. She didn’t do it,”

The whole class fell silent, and she saw Lila’s smirk drop.

“Bu-but the not! That is proof right there that she did it!”

Protested Sage (another irrelevant character), to which the class agreed.

“There is also proof that she didn’t do it, because she was with me for the entire first and second period, and that is when you said you found the note. So either she is being framed, or you’re lying Lila.”

The whole class fell silent, all at a loss for words.

Caline would never let anyone hurt her kids, especially the heroes of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like if the creators of the show though about Calines character more, she would have helped her kids more, exposed Lila for her lies a long time ago, stopped Chloe's bullying, figured out who Ladybug and Chat are, and helped Adrien by being a true parental figure in his life.


	6. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need ya'lls help!!!!! hbsvkuzbjlv,z (it's 10:00 at night and I'm ready to go insane cause guess who ain't sleeping tonight, survey says....MEEEEEEEEEE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiii. don't steal my ideas, please! I'm trusting ya'll

OK! I need some help and ya'll are gonna help me! I'm writing down future stories, and ya'll get to choose which one is going to be written after this one. 

Here we go! (comment down below witch I should write next)

1: Title: Who can we trust?  
Description: Chat Noir gets super injured fighting Hawkmoth and Mayera and he and Ladybug's identity get reviled to the world because of this. They have to go off the grid by relying on their classmates for help. 

2: Title: betrayed and homeless  
Description: After Lila takes a step to far and turns everyone in Mari's life against her (accept Chat and Adrien) Mari runs away from home, becoming a homeless girl, who has to work at a restaurant to feed herself. There, she meets new friends, has an easier life as Ladybug, and is supported by two blondes. 

3: Title: Kidnapped  
Description: When Hawkmoth finds out Ladybug's identity, he takes her captive, but he can't seem to find her earings (she gave them to someone... won't say who tho!) She is kept in his layer, and Adrien has taken it upon himself to find her and the old Ladybug with his new friend, Scarlet Spot. Sadly, all his leads, lead him to his father.

4: Title: Mine!  
Description: Marinette has to work at a cafe to learn how to make money...and make money. When she is serving her friends at said cafe, she realizes she forgot something and asked one of them to get it (you can guess who volunteers). But she is not happy with what her perverted boss does to her after work, and when Adrien finds her on the brig of tears, his Chat starts to show a bit to much protectiveness. 

5: Title: More power  
Description: Quinn didn't care for people. She was already fucked up enough, dead sister, stepmother, a missing father, and she's already done enough drugs to last a lifetime, and she was from America (I am too this is just stating her birthplace), and she didn't care enough about other people to actually stand up fo them, all she ever did was ignore them. So why the hell did things change when she met a boy with a smile of sunshine, a girl who would stand up for her even when she was a bitch, a guy who always asked for her opinion, and a girl who's sass level was 100, but caring level 1,000? And what the hell is up with her mom's eyebrow pricing and what is that creature!?!

6: Title: She's in both our memories  
description: When Marinette was four, she met her first babysitter, who she called Emi, and they kept it at that. When Marinette was ten, Emi told her she had a son, and Marinette wanted to meet him, but she didn't think it would be fun just to meet him. So she had Marinette write letters. She never gave her his name and called him Andrew, and he called her Mia in their letters. When she was fourteen, Emi disappeared, never to be seen again. When Marinette turns seventeen, she figures out who Andrew is, and has never felt as relived in her life.

7: The skater, and The Super Hero's  
Description: As if today couldn't get any worse, first waking up late, then tripping and falling in a puddle, then having luck detention, and finally a stupid Akuma attack, Marinette thought the day couldn't get any worse, she just had to have transformed in front of, not Alya, Nino, Adrien, heck not even Chloe or Lila, but Alix. The future time travel hero. As for Adrien, the only downside of his day was the Akuma attack, but as he dropped down in an alley just as his transformation dropped, the sight of Alix's already open-jaw just got bigger, and the inhuman sound coming from her mouth made him think he killed her, why did Plagg have to project his bad luck on him?!?

Choose whichever one you want me to write after this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add some more Idea's in the future for you to choose and for me to keep track, but this is all for now.


	7. ...I did a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii.

...I may have finished the story mine...

you should go read it...

here's the link [Mine!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024265)

here you get the chose the next story!

1: Title: Who can we trust?  
Description: Chat Noir gets super injured fighting Hawkmoth and Mayera and he and Ladybug's identity get reviled to the world because of this. They have to go off the grid by relying on their classmates for help.

2: Title: betrayed and homeless  
Description: After Lila takes a step to far and turns everyone in Mari's life against her (accept Chat and Adrien) Mari runs away from home, becoming a homeless girl, who has to work at a restaurant to feed herself. There, she meets new friends, has an easier life as Ladybug, and is supported by two blondes.

3: Title: Kidnapped  
Description: When Hawkmoth finds out Ladybug's identity, he takes her captive, but he can't seem to find her earings (she gave them to someone... won't say who tho!) She is kept in his layer, and Adrien has taken it upon himself to find her and the old Ladybug with his new friend, Scarlet Spot. Sadly, all his leads, lead him to his father.

4: Title: More power  
Description: Quinn didn't care for people. She was already fucked up enough, dead sister, stepmother, a missing father, and she's already done enough drugs to last a lifetime, and she was from America (I am too this is just stating her birthplace), and she didn't care enough about other people to actually stand up fo them, all she ever did was ignore them. So why the hell did things change when she met a boy with a smile of sunshine, a girl who would stand up for her even when she was a bitch, a guy who always asked for her opinion, and a girl who's sass level was 100, but caring level 1,000? And what the hell is up with her mom's eyebrow pricing and what is that creature!?!

5: We're going to America!  
description: Ms. Bustier is taking the class to Fredericksburg Virginia because they are learning a lot more about the first president. They stay at a hotel, and bonding is great, they learn how weird American culture is (let's admit it we are weird) and some secrete identity get spilled...

Choose whichever one you want me to write after this!


	8. a couple days from chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari goes in for a job interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: hiiii, how ya'll doing...
> 
> Everyone who's been reading this sense the first chapter (or OG readers): -_-
> 
> People who just found this: *confused gay noises*
> 
> OG readers: bitch
> 
> Me: I'm sorry!! kzuvbsfhvb
> 
> but in all seriousness I am and I didn't mean to leave you hanging I just dropped out of the fandom kinda and was super stressed and buissy with school and I'm SOORRYY!
> 
> But anyways enjoy this trash I call work.

Two girls strode down the halls, ready to meet up with their two favorite boys at the cafeteria, Alya blabbing on about how she could figure out who Hawk Moth could be. 

“I’m telling you! He has to be somewhere near the school!”  
  
“Uh-huh. And why would that be?”

“One, because most Akuma attacks happen here or around the school, and two, there are over 2.2 million people living in Paris, and Paris is a HUGE city. So why would he send an Akuma across the fucking city when he can just do it in his own neighborhood?”  
  
“You have a valid point there?”   
  


Marinette put her finger on her chin in curiosity. 

“So let’s say you _were_ right. Who would you guess he is,”   
  
Alya turned to her and stated the obvious. 

“Someone cruel, isolated, and careless. Duh”  
  
“I mean a name,”

“I dunno. If I had access to everyone in this area then maybe,”  
  
“Then why don’t you go to the government and ask them to give you the goods,”   
  
“The day I’ll do that is the day you confess to Adrien,”

The two howled in laughter, earning some looks from passing students, but no one addressed them. The two walked with light conversation about their jobs (Alya works at a restaurant and Mari her website and you know what comes next). 

The two made their way towards the courtyard, where they saw their two male friends talking and heading in their direction, whether they knew it or not. Alya took Marinette’s hand and ran over to the two boys, startling them, but they recovered quite quickly. 

“Where do you guys want to go today?”  
  
“How about _repas du ciel_ ,”

“I was thinking about _thé au pays des merveilles_ ,”

“What abou...tuuuumm, Adrien? Is that...Nathalie?”  
  
Questioned Alya, pointing a lazy a finger behind Adrien, earning the whole group’s attention to turn and look. 

“Umm, ya…”  
  
Said woman was heading towards the group, heels clicking on the ground. Everyone in school knew about Adrien and his strict schedule, but it wasn’t as bad as it was back then. Nathalie hadn’t come to the school for a couple of months, so this was a little strange. 

She continued to walk in their direction, and Adrien looked back at them and said,

“Excuse me for a moment,”

He trotted over to Nathalie, who’s faced was straight.

“um...Nathalie. Uh, what are you doing here, I mean it’s nice to see you, but, what are you doing here?”

“I’m not here for you. I am here for her,”

She pointed her finger over to his friend group, and he saw that she was pointing at Marinette.

“Mari? But why? Is this about the jacket she fixed-”

“Yes”

With that, she continued to walk towards her. Adrien followed her, a bit of confusion and worry on his features. As the two neared the group, Adrien could see that Marinette looked like she was going to explode, and Alya and Nino were trying to calm her down, in which they succeeded for the most part.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I have been requested by Mr. Agreste to take you to have a meeting.”

Her eyes widened. She placed a hand on her purse for comfort and averted her eyes to the ground. Is she in trouble? She shouldn’t have done that. But it was for Adrien. Maybe he just wants to talk about how she did it? Or was he going to lecture her? What if he-

“Mari…it’s ok if you don’t want to. I can come with you if you want?”  
  
A comforting voice broke her thoughts, and she turned to gaze into his green eyes. She looked back at Nathalie and asked,

“Am...am I in trouble?”

“Far from it. Mr. Agreste wants to ask you about an internship at the _Gabriel_ brand.”

She froze. Work for Gabriel Agreste? This was a dream come true! I mean, it was only an internship, but still!  
  
“Seriously?! Girl, you gotta say yes,”   
  
“Uh, ya, um...ok. I’ll go. But only if someone comes with me,”

“I’ll go!”  
  
“Ya, me too,”   
  
“Cont me in dude,”

Marinette turned back to Nathalie and asked,

“May they come...not to the actual interview, but just to be there when I leave.”

Nathalie’s face didn’t change, as she thought, only to nod in agreement. She walked towards the entrance, followed by the group of teens, all excitedly whispering-yell to each other.

“Dude! This is amazing! You get to be a designer now,”  
  
“And you get to work for _the_ Gabrial Agreste. I mean, it’s not as exciting as it would be if we never met him or Adrien, but still,”   
  
“I think you’re the first internet he’s ever considered since...Wait...I actually think he’s never _had_ an intern,”   
  
“That just made me even more nervous. What if I start to stutter or ramble or mix up my words. I might say something completely inappropriate or just weird and then your dad will hate me and I’ll never get to become a fashion designer and I won’t be able to make any money and-”   
  
“Girl, relax. You’ll do fine!”   
  
“Ya, and knowing my father, he’ll probably make one of his assistance do the interview,”   
  
“That’s a bit messed up,”   
  
“But it does make me less worried,”

The four friends entered the car, all squished together, the two girls in the middle, and the two boys on the side.   
  


Marinette was twiddling with her thumbs as Nino and Alya played rock paper scissors, with a twist of the winner, gets to get a kiss, to pass the time. Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder, making her squeak and jerk her head in his direction, caught off guard by the sudden contact. 

Their eyes met (FOR THE 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 TIME THIS STORY) and Marinette felt a calmness wash over her, as she looked into his eyes. They stayed like this as she got her breathing under control and even then, their eyes never left the others. 

By the time they got there, they both realized that they had leaned in, their noses brushing the others, lips centimeters apart. Before anything could happen, the door opened and the two leaned back as if their life depended on it. There was a rosy blush on both of them, and when Marinette turned to Alya, she saw a sly smirk on her. 

“W-what?!?”

“Oh, nothing…”  
  
Teased the redhead, as she got out of the car, pulling Marinette with her. She steadied herself on the sidewalk after she stumbled, and straightened out her clothes. 

_God, I wish I had time to change._

She thought to herself as she looked over her clothes. She was wearing a simple tan cardigan with black leggings and a white shirt that was tucked into her pants. Her hair was in a simple ponytail and had loose strands framing her face. Like all of her clothes, the outfit was a Marinette original, but still, she wanted to look professional. It’s not every day you get offered an internship to work at _the_ _Gabriel_ brand. 

When she looked up, she saw Nathalie waiting for her and she scrambled over to walk next to her, while her friends trailed behind. As she stepped through the massive doors, she stumbled a little, but quickly caught herself. 

Nathalie gestured to the door on the right, where Marinette walked over and stood in front of it as she panicked. 

_Should I wait for her to open it, should I open it, what if I knock but no one’s there. I will make a complete fool out of myself, maybe I should ask?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Marinette turned her attention to Nathalie, but before she could say anything, she pushed the doors open, revealing a big office with four chairs on one side and two on the other. On the side with more seats, Marinette saw her parents sitting next to each other. She gave them a wide smile and walked over to them. 

“Mama! Papa! Did you hear?”  
  
“Why else would we be here sweetly?”   
  


“That’s right,”  
  
She laughed at her father’s remark. The tension in the room seemed to disappear at once when Marinette saw her parents. Nathalie came in after their small talk and proceeded to walk over to the other side of the desk and sit on the chair. 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I want to inform you of what you will be doing at the internship. That is if you agree.”  
  
With a solid nod of her head, Nathalie continued.

“Your job will be to help at Pere at photo shots with Adrien, and on the weekends you will also help design and sew some of the cloths for the brand. Your first and second days here will be you shadowing one of our workers to see how to do your job. Everything else you need to know is in that contract,”

At the end of her sentence, she looked down to see the fresh piece of paper in front of her. It looked more like a packet though. 

“We already looked through it dear, it’s safe. The only things you will need to know about are on page six.”  
  
Marinette looked at her mother while she talked, before following her words and flipping to the page. She scanned through the first paragraph, talking about who she will shadow and what shadowing is, before moving to the next one, which read,

_Rules in the workplace for an intern._

  1. _If there is a visiting team, designer, or model, do not make conversation, unless they talk to you first. Make sure to answer all these questions quickly and correctly._



  1. _Do not go into the rooms that say “P.M.A.F.S.S”_



  1. _If you are given a job and someone tries to tell you to do it differently, decline and do as you were told by the first person._



  1. _No eating while working (Unless you bring water)_



  1. _Do not touch a model without their consent_



  1. _Do not engage in fights with other workers_



_7…._

_8…._

_…_

She scanned through the rest of the papers, talking more about internships, and she signed all the parts that required a signature. Finally, after what felt like hours, she came to the final page, where there were the signatures of her parents, Nathalie, and a man by the name of Leo Couture. The last part was just for her signature, which she gratefully signed. 

“Any questions?”  
  
“Yes, a few.”   
  
She flipped back to page six and asked,

“What does P.M.A.F.S.S stand for?”

“Profesional Modal Area For Sexual Shoots,”

It was silent for a moment and Marinette’s face had a light shade of pink on it. She shook her head slightly, and Nathalie’s lip twitched slightly. 

“Uh-right. So um...who is Leo Couture?”  
  
“He will be the man you will be shadowing for the first few days.”   
  


“Will I get to meet him?”

“On the day you start working here, along with other workers.”  
  


Marinette pouted to herself, but quickly recovered and gave Nathalie a small smile. 

“I start on Saturday, correct?”

She nodded in response. Marinette could not believe her luck. This had to be one of the best days ever. This was an amazing boost to her carer, and she was ready to. The rest of the meeting felt like a lifetime, even though it was only like ten minutes. 

“Thank you, Ms. Nathalie.”

“Have a good day Ms. Dupain-Cheng,”

Marinette was ecstatic. She practically skipped out of the room with her parents close behind. Alya was giving her a look that said, ‘give me the dets!’ which she happily complied to.

“I got the job!”

“Oh my God girl that’s amazing!”  
  


“Great dude!”

“Nice job!”

Blushing at the compliments, she smiled shyly as her parents came up behind her. 

“I think this calls for a celebration don’t you?”

Said Mrs. Cheng as she looked at her husband with a sly grin. He returned it with a bit shyer smile. 

“Definitely,”

And so the six of them spent the afternoon after school celebrating.

**Author's Note:**

> I just read the title and I'm like, Ya'll probably think I'm talking about Chat! Well, I'm not. So ya. That happened. I have nothing more to say but, Au revoir!


End file.
